Inuyasha's next generations
by Ivylinlc
Summary: This is a story about the only son of both Kagome and Inuyasha and also a 20- year-old girl who had already finished her studys and had also, lost both her parents. The son is going to have all the adventures that it seems exactly like his father...
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's next generation

_This is a story about the only son of both Kagome and Inuyasha and also a 20- year-old girl who had already finished her studys and had also, lost both her parents. The son is going to have all the adventures that it seems exactly like his father's, so as the girl. Their tragic and love stories lie upon their unseen and long adventures… _

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Once, there is a girl. Her name is Kaori Hiyashi. She just turned 20 and she had already graduated from her college studies. She was the only child then. Her parents had already left her and she was all alone except her white cat, Niki, who was the only 24-hour company that she ever had for a year. Well, before her parents died, they always take her to this very ancient place that filled with myths and legends and passed on for about 500 years on every new year. The only tour guide there is very nice, always describing the things in every single detail. Well, his name is Sota, Sota Higurashi.

What really interest Kaori is that the ancient well (which Mr. Higurashi told us that that well had been before, connected with another world that brings you in all the legends and myths in the world) and he told Kaori that somebody had actually traveled to the other world. The other thing is about the Goshinboku (scared tree that was more than 500 years old… Amazing), also the white bow that always glows.

Mr. Higurashi always said that the bow is to believe to purify any evil. The bow is so powerful and holy that only the chosen one can use its wonderful powers. Those who are not the chosen one will only think that it is just an ordinary bow. Sadly, right after the chosen one died, nobody seemed to notice about the bow anymore but still display it to let the public sees.

During those times, Mr. Higurashi would always tells her all the legends and myths and Kaori was always excited to hear it again and again. Spirits, demons, spiritual powers, samurai, ghost, princes and princesses, etc… always thrills her… and she always hope all this would come true…

And one day it finally came…

That day was the New Year again. Kaori went to the shrine again with Niki to hear the stories and legends told by Mr. Higurashi as he did his usual tour guiding. She went there to see the bow, the ancient well and of course, Goshinboku again.

It happens when Kaori went in for a closer look and this time she decided to touched it as Mr. Higurashi said that this well is holy and so she think she should do a little prayer. But she had never expected to be answered so fast…

She did the usual praying… (Well you know, clap your hands two times, bow and clap your hands two times again…) And just then, Niki went meowing at her nosily, as if to tell her something. She looked around and saw Niki standing just beside the well… 'How did she get in there?' Kaori thought and She went up to Niki to pick her up…

And then, CRASH. The exact spot where Kaori stand dropped down. And she of course dropped down together with Niki. Niki was so shocked that she tried to escaped out off her arms that she was tightly hugged her. Niki got off eventually and she fall even much faster than Kaori (maybe she is overweight??). Kaori tried to look down to see why is it so deep… To her surprise, she was in the middle of the blue background that was glowing and she could see Niki quite further deep down, meowing as loud as she can so though to tell her to catch her.

After a few more moments, the background had finally disappeared and Kaori landed inside the well. She looked up, she could see the sky… there is no voices… it was peaceful and quiet. She climbed out of the well, hugging Niki in her arms. She realized that the surrounding around her all changed… Could this be the world that Mr. Higurashi had told her?

Niki suddenly gave another loud meow, got off Kaori's arms again, ran towards the thick forest that is not far from the well and disappear within seconds. Kaori guess she wanted to explore the place too. She looked around and spotted the Goshinboku. Kaori ran towards it and realized that it is not just the tree...

But somebody… a boy… with dog-ears on the top of his head. His hair is pure white and he was wearing red robes. He seems to be sleeping peacefully… there are veins from the tree all around him except for his face.

She take a closer look and realized that Mr. Higurashi's words about describing a particular harmless, friendly and strong demon he had ever met matched to this boy……… Could this be him? Is she in the world full of legends, myths, demon and ghost, etc?

Then suddenly, there is some movements and noises around the trees, hidden…

"Who's there?" she shouted, her voice was rather anxious.

Nobody answered. She started to look scared… Then all of the sudden, Niki jumped right up at her… purring as usual in her arms. She looked stunned for a moment. 'Niki, you shouldn't have scared me…' thought Kaori. But after that, she realized that it is not only Niki who came. There is some more… cats… Their eyes are all staring at her. " Niki, who are they?" asked Kaori. But Niki didn't say anything… she just purred on her legs.

Then a voice came. "Who are you? Why are you near _him, the han-you_?"

Kaori look around to see who is talking. It was from a huge old man with a thick ginger bushy tail, staring at her. He was wearing an amour and there are cats all around him. There some like him too, behind him and everyone was showing off their claws and fangs that make Kaori scared. What should she do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Danger ahead

Kaori stared at him. "Um… Who are you?" she asked the old man with the ginger bushy tail.

" I _am_ asking the question," answered the old man rudely.

"Me? My name is Kaori Hiyashi… um…What's yours?" Kaori replied nervously. She was trying to look at the old man but she seemed to be too scared of being attacked by the old man and his group.

The old man does not seemed to listen to her last sentence. He asked Kaori again.

"Why are you here?"

"I got lost."

"And…?"

"And nothing. I got lost… That's all."

" Ah…a likely story…Guards!"

"Wait!!! Wait!!! What are you doing? Ouch! That hurts, don't do this!! Ouch!! Let me go!! Wait!!! Will you…Ouch…listen to…Ouch…me for a…OW OW OUCH!!! … while? Wait!!!" But it was too late, the guards from behind, who also have the kind of appearance as the old man; a man with a tail, had already tied and lifted her up. Kaori began to scream; she didn't know what to do. Niki panicked too and gave a quick number of meows at the old man, as if to explain the whole thing for her owner's sake. The old man stops for a moment and signal the guards to stop and put Kaori down.

"So, what's your story?" the old man asked.

"Pardon me?"

"I ask you why are you here? Make sure you explained it well or I'll kill you."

Kaori look frightened to hear this. 'Who are they? Are they cats, humans, demons or even ghosts? Or it is just in my dreams, my imagination? I want to go home.' thought Kaori. But still, she told him the whole thing how she got here but the old man doesn't seem to be listening. Then he interrupted Kaori, "Are you a cat-lover?"

"Of course."

"You sure?"

"Sure. I'm sure." Kaori nodded her head.

"Really?" the old man asked again.

"I am absolutely sure." She nodded her head many times to emphasis her certainty.

"Alright then. From now on you are in our cat troop. Did you understand? All right, come on guys we are hungry and I think we need a celebration since we have our new member joining in. Let's go."

The whole cat group moved to follow the old man, whom is the leader. Kaori was quite lost but as Niki purred on her feet as if to ask her to come along, she followed hesitantly. She could see the rest of the cats looking at her with disgust. Probably she is the only human, somehow?

"I am Hitomiyukiri, the leader of this troop." The old man finally tells his name to Kaori. But still, Kaori was like Alice in the wonderland, lost and still lost.

Behind the forest, there is a village and all the cats are getting quiet. They all hid into the bush and seem to be eyeing on the villagers with its sharp, yellow eye as if the villagers are the prey.

Unfortunately, Kaori's guess was right. When the old man begins to jump out of the bush and attacked the nearest villager, who was later a food for the youngsters. The rest followed what he had done an attacked a few more villagers. The villagers and Kaori was of course terrified…All of them were running away form the forest area and soon there are no one in the village. The cats spread their prey among themselves. They seemed to enjoy it… They were eating human meat… A chill went down her spine and she felt cold and scared even though she was offered a rather large piece of human meat and the celebration is meant for her and the only her(or maybe Niki). She would rather eat something else than this…human meat.

On the next few days, the cats did not seemed to change their fighting style. They did the same things, even though Kaori had told the old man that she does not like cats to be violent and eat humans, the old man seemed to be turning a deaf ear and does not seemed to care at all. Some of the cats started to sneer or avoiding her, as if she would bit them back one day.

One day, the cats decided to attack the same village on the day Kaori joined them. Kaori too, decided to stop the cats from killing more innocent villagers. When they did the same ambush, Kaori immediately spotted a bow and some arrows. She seized it, pulled out an arrow and shot right at one of the cats, which was about to attack an innocent child.

The cat that she shot at started limping, the arrow had hit its leg and this is all Kaori's doings. All the cats stunned, especially the old man, Hitomiyukiri. Then, without any word, the cats are all seemed to be attacking her. Kaori panicked and ran away as fast as she could, trying hard not to look back. It was very clear that the cats wanted to eat her now.

Then, while Kaori was running in to the forest, the boy was on the Goshinboku suddenly seemed to have his heartbeat back. He said in a cunning voice, " I can smell all them. Those disgusting smells are all coming nearer… All these years that I had been waiting for… to kill them all…" And Kaori was running towards him… not knowing that her life will change all of the sudden…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The new leader

Kaori was still running when she tripped on one of the roots that is sticking out from the Goshinboku and she fall right in front of the dog-ear boy.

"Kei, just a mere human… and a very disgusting smell…" snarled the boy.

Kaori looked up and their eyes met. She realized that the boy is alive. And the boy seemed to realize something in her. She was angry about the words he said. Disgusting smell?? A mere _human_? She was about to speak when a few cats jumped out of the bushes again. Kaori was scared now… She did not know what to do next to safe her life. She could not shoot at everyone else. They have at least feed her and give her a home…

As the cats inched forward, Kaori moved closer to the dog-ear boy… What should she do? Explain it to them?

'Please don't attack me… please don't attack me…' Kaori thought hard in her mind… 'Please don't attack me… please don't attack me…'

Luckily, nothing happened. Hitomiyukiri came up all the way to the front and said in a calm voice.

"Did you know why we choose you?"

"Um… Because Niki explaining something about me makes you accept me?" Kaori answered nervously.

Hitimiyukiri laughed out loud. For a moment he paused. Then he said laughing.

" Oh no no no my child, it is because you looked like my very own daughter, who is a very beautiful. All the other cats proposed to her, everyone loves her. But she fall in love with this" he is pointing at the dog-ear boy, "han-you liar. He lied to my child that he is a full you-kai. In the end, when his secret was found out, we come to attack him, to kill him… But he is way too strong, he had a sword call Tetsusaiga, which his father, Inuyasha, had left him."

Inuyasha? Kaori was sure that she had heard of the name before… Some where… Oh yes!!! It is from Mr. Higurashi. He said that he had met Inuyasha before… So that is his son, on the tree.

"So, um… why is he on the tree then?" Kaori asked curiously. " And where is your daughter now?"

"He was sealed on the tree by my one of my very own claw. I managed to do that when my daughter was killed by him at that very moment…"

"SHUT UP!!! I DID NOT KILL HER!!! F*** U!!! YOU F***ING SEALED ME HERE FOR NO F***ING REASON!!!" interrupted the dog-ear boy rudely. Kaori was shocked by the speech he had just made… It contains lots of vulgarities!!!

Before Kaori could speak again, some cats jumped out of nowhere and attacking her. A ambush!!! Hitomiyukiri tried to stop them. But the next moment, there is a huge hole on his chest. One of the cats had actually killed him!!! Kaori screamed while Hitimiyukiri fell and landed face down on the ground in front of Kaori. Kaori stared at the cats. Who killed him? Then she spotted the bloody hand. He was the killer. She looked at him and stunned. He was the assistant that Hitomiyukiri had trusted him all along!!!

"Ha! Served him right, trusting a girl just like that. Who cares if you had her face, huh? She deserved to die and I killed her the same way when we are fighting with you!" the assistant of the troop pointed at the dog-ear boy. " Ha! Stupid old man… didn't even realized it was me… Hahahaha…"

"Why you… you scum… How dare you f***ing treated her like this? I am f***ing disgusted that you even loved her." Said the dog-ear boy through gritted teeth.

" Ha, well said, Katsuro! But being so weak pinned on the trees now so shut up." said the assistant, "Yes. I loved her. I love her too much. That's why when she is in love with you lowly han-you, I have decided to kill her… Ha! And now, being the new leader, I shall kill this human in the memorial day of me killing her again. Ha! How pity, you are like as weak as a fly, girl. Any last words?"

Kaori couldn't take it, so as the dog-ear boy. She stretched out an arrow and pointed straight at the assistant, who self-promoted himself as the leader since Hitomiyukiri's death.

"Oh ho! Look at that… What on earth is she doing? Pointing an arrow at me, you think I am scared? Hahaha" the new leader roared with laughter, so as the rest of the troop. Kaori couldn't take it anymore. She fired the arrow and it hit the chest of the new leader.

All of them stop laughing all of the sudden. Kaori, imagining that she had killed him, put down her bow. But that was not all; the new leader was still alive!!!

"Fe, do you think a mere human like you can defeat me? Ha, don't make me laugh…"

Kaori was now very frightened. She did not know what to do now. Suddenly a voice speaks to her. " Oi, can you pleasing pull out that f***ing claw on my chest? If you want to live…"

She looked up; the dog-ear was talking to her! She looked at the claw that is stuck on his chest. Should she trust him? But then the cats are closing in, wanted to kill her. She was scared and confused. What is all this about? She wanted to live… wanted to live… to live… to _live_… She inched forward and touched the claw, ready to pull out. But the familiar voice stopped her.

"Well, how stupid of you. If you pulled out the arrow, he will killed you too, because you are just a mere weak human. You will still be dead any longer… So give up hope, pal…" snarled the new leader as the rest of the cat moved closer, ready to jump and nailed her on to the floor.

Kaori was now confused. She just wanted to live. _Just pulled out that claw and you will live… _is it true? She is thinking… _Just pulled out that claw and you will live… Just pulled it out… Just do it… _

Then, without further a do, she pulled out the claw. Amazingly, while she was pulling, the claw seemed to disappear. "Stupid!" shouted the new leader.

Before the new leader could say anything, Kaori saw blood spurted out behind her. She looked back, she was just tagging on to the dog-ear's red clothes hard and now being pushed back when she pulled the claw out landed on the forest floor. She realized there are some sharp spears zooming past her and had wiped out most of the cats. She believed the spears are diamonds as she had seen at one before in the laboratory during her school days. She also realized that the new leader was killed and the rest of the living cats were all scrambling off for hideout.

But it was too late, the dog-ear boy jumped and landed in front of them all. He was showing off his claws with merciful, cunning smile. It was obvious that he was going to kill them. Kaori then went up to him and held up her hand so as to show not to harm them. The boy looked shocked. After all, they were going to kill her. Kaori knows what he thinks.

"Leave them alone, I understand that they had to obey the new leader's orders. Just leave them alone…" pleaded Kaori. The cats too was begging for spared life.

"I f***ing hate cats! Move your ass off, b*tch!"

"No, I won't!"

"Move! I am warning ya."

"NO!"

And even before Kaori could say the next word, she was being pushed back and then the next moment, the rest of the cats had their heads rowing on the ground. Kaori screamed. She now had tears in her eyes. She covered her face and ran in some random direction. She did not even cared what will happen to her next. She just ran.

The boy looked at her in dismay. He had actually made her cry!!! But he did not want to chase after her. Anyway she is not the one he loved previously.

But she looked like her… very alike except without the cat ears… a human. He did not wish to follow his father's footsteps of marrying a human and born some kind of a child like him. He wanted to be different from his father… But he seems he can't. He looked at the direction where Kaori had previously ran and walked away, deep in thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Houjo

Kaori continued ran and she was finally out or the forest. Then, she saw something moving, sort of limping… She walk towards it to take a better look. It was Niki! She was injured. Kaori immediately picked her up. She seemed to be bitten by an animal with sharp fangs… The cats attack Niki before they came up to her? Niki cried in pain and Kaori had to quickly bring her to some where so that she could nurse her.

Then, not far from the forest, there is another village. This village seemed quite different from the previous ones that she had seen. It is too…… peaceful. Kaori felt strange and she wanted to pause to ponder, but Niki was still moaning in pain and she had no choice but to went inside the village for help.

Just as she stepped in, everybody was looking at her and inching forward to surround her, as if she was catching some attention. Kaori felt strange about this. 'I am a human… or… am I in the you-kai village?' thought Kaori with her cat still very restless in her arms.

Then, suddenly someone shouted, " Make way! Make way for the doctor!"

Everyone move a space for the doctor to walk in. Kaori knew something would go very wrong that might lose her life again. She decided to run away from the aisle, but it was too late, some villages had forced her on to her knees when the doctor came.

The doctor was a very nice-looking man. He examined Kaori for a while by looking at her in all directions. Kaori felt a bit uneasy… Then, after a minute or two, the doctor said, "She is not an ally of a cat. Do not worry. She is just an innocent lady."

But the crowd wouldn't disperse and Kaori knew why. She was holding a cat… How could she prove that she is not part of the cats? The doctor seemed to know what everyone was thinking. He said in a calm tone, " Not to worry. I sense no evil aura on her. This is her cat and the cat is severely injured by the cats troop… So they should not be part of the cats troop."

This time, the villagers were all convinced. They decided to go back to their work once more. The doctor walked up to Kaori and asks her to follow him. And so, Kaori did.

They went all the way to the doctor's house. Then, Kaori gave the doctor Niki so that he could nurse her. Soon, they settle down and the doctor introduced himself.

"I am Kenta Houjo. Nice to meet you!" said the doctor while serving tea to Kaori.

"Houjo-kun? I thought that is a samurai's ancestor name?" Kaori asked.

Houjo laughed. "Of course. I used to be a samurai. But due to get overboard with all the weapons, I decided to quit and be a doctor despite my parents' disapproval. In the end, my parents realized that they just could not change my mind, they kicked me out of the house and I have to earn and live all by myself…" he answered.

Kaori felt sorry for him. But he smiled at her, as if knowing what she was thinking. "Don't worry. This is what I want anyway…" he continued, "I guess I don't have any samurai blood in mine…" then followed by a few soft laugh.

Kaori was still wondering about the peacefulness in the village. So she asked the doctor, "Why aren't the cats come here to attack?"

The doctor think for a moment and then answered, "I have heard some rumors that it was because of the holy white bow. That bow somehow gave this village a barrier that to prevent anything evil from attacking. But now, a few of the you-kai came and attacked recently as rumors said, the bow need another chosen one quickly, if not the bow will be forever be just a normal bow."

The white bow… It sounded familiar to her. Oh yeah! Is that the same bow that she saw it in Mr. Hugurashi's place? She was not confirmed and so she asked the doctor, "Could you please bring me there? I want to see it."

To her surprise, Houjo shake his head. He then said, "We have heard of it, but we have never find it, even though we tried. I guess only the chosen one could find it."

'Rumors!' thought Kaori. 'Why, are they all so superstitious?'

Houjo and Kaori had been talking to each other till late afternoon, where the sun began to set. Kaori told Houjo about how she get to here with her cat and the adventures she had faced before she met him. All Houjo do is listen attentively to her stories and told her more about his life of living in here.

Then, halfway through their conversation, there is a loud scream and everyone seemed to be panicked. They've been attacked. Kaori looked at Houjo as he put out the candle light with his breath. The house was sure very dark. He quickly pulled out a bow and a case that contained a few arrows and looked outside through the window. Kaori looked out from the window too.

All she saw was a huge centipede-like lady you-kai looking left and right, attacking more and more villagers. Houjo then pulled out the arrow and fired it at the you-kai. But the arrow missed. He shot another one and then missed it by a few inches away. Then, Kaori stop and asked whether she could try. Houjo nodded his head and they both switch their sitting places. Kaori took aim and shot. This time, it hit at the you-kai's back. The you-kai yelled in pain and then looked back. She then spotted the house where Kaori and Houjo were hiding. She then turned around and then using her centipede-like body, she curled around the house and squeezed it. The house was destroyed but luckily Houjo-kun had just pulled her out in time for life. The you-kai discovered Kaori and started chase her. Kaori seemed to have known that her life would be in danger within a few seconds, ran for her life. She just ran. She didn't know that her legs would take her anywhere, somewhere…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The chosen one

Kaori was still running while behind her, the centipede-like lady you-kai was still chasing her. She ran as fast as she could… Every second seemed to have slowed her down…

Then she saw a shrine not far from where she was. She decided to run up there as she thought maybe there are monks to help her. Without a word, she ran twice as fast, hoping that the you-kai would just stop having the thought of tasting her.

The you-kai drew nearer and nearer to her every few seconds had passed. Kaori was just running and reached out for the shrine door, the you-kai launched forward for the last blow. But the you-kai missed and hit the door that Kaori almost touched it. The shrine door crash into pieces and was pushed back. Then, Kaori saw something, something that she never had expected…

It was the broken white bow! The glowing bow that Mr. Higurashi's shrine had!!! And based on Houjo-kun, only the chosen one could found the bow and used it. Was she the chosen one already? But that was all rumors…

The you-kai take no time to lose, it launched at Kaori once more. Kaori panicked. She had to do something. She reached out for the broken white glowing bow. Just a few more inches… but the you-kai attacked and was going to hit her. She had no choice but to turned away. Now, Kaori seemed to be impossible to be able to take the bow again… Unless she got a ally.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, Kaori heard a familiar cat meowing. It was from Niki!!! The you-kai seemed to heard and she caught it's attention. The you-kai then started to attack Niki instead. 'Oh no!' thought Kaori, 'I have to do something if not Niki would be dead!'

She reached out the broken bow again and then, she touched it. At the moment she touched it, a very bright blue light suddenly filled the whole shrine and then it suddenly burst out of the shrine. The you-kai had just only realized that she was too late to notice that Kaori still fighting to get the broken bow, flew out of the shrine together with the ray of lights and fall into the village. She burst into pieces when she touch the area and everyone was amazed about the sudden blue light coming out from the forest, hidden somewhere. Everyone was thrilled to see that the you-kai had defeated so easily.

On the other hand, Kaori was still in the shrine with Niki. She had forgotten all about Niki since the you-kai came and attack the villagers. And yet, Niki was still coming with her to save her own master's life.

Kaori looked at the white bow. It was not broken. This time, the bow seemed to have fixed it back and it was ready for use in any time. Such a mysterious bow… Niki was looking at the bow too but that doesn't seemed to affect her, she just purred quietly on Kaori's legs and doesn't seemed to care at all. Kaori bend down to pick her up and only realized that her huge wound on her left leg was opened again. Kaori then quickly take Niki and the glowing white bow and run to the village for Houjo-kun.

Everyone was looking at her when she came. They seemed to have make a way in the middle for her. Everyone seemed to whisper behind her backs and pinpointing at her bow. That makes Kaori feel very uncomfortable but still, she had to get help Houjo-kun again as Niki's wolund had opened once more and it is not yet healed.

So then, she reached at Houjo-kun's destroyed house. Houjo was there too, with other villagers. Together with them, they built a new home for Houjo and it was almost done when Kaori arrived. They all looked at Kaori's bow and seemed to be engrossed with it. But soon, they finished building a new house for Houjo-kun and they all left. Houjo-kun thanked them and started to nurse Niki. Houjo too, looks like he also can't take his eyes off the glowing white bow and often stop to daydream.

"Meow!" cried Niki. Houjo-kun must have been staring at the bow again and had once again forgotten that he is in the middle of nursing her.

"So…S-Sorry" he stammered, concentrating on Niki's wound for the last time.

Kaori just could not understand why everyone was so amazed about the bow. She had seen how it blasted, but it was maybe just an illusion. Houjo-kun seemed to read her mind. He explained it to her when he finished nursing Niki and put Niki a side with Kaori.

" Did you know the whole story of this mysterious bow?" asked Houjo-kun.

Kaori shook her head. She did not even know a thing about this world with all the myths or legends.

" It was about 20 years ago, when the previous owner of this bow was still alive. She was a miko. But she choose to marry a man she loved and they both have a son on the next year. The boy was named as 'Katsuro'. But later when the owner and her husband died, the mysterious bow disappeared whereas a powerful sword that based on legend that it was already been passed down for only two generation. Well, after the husband died, he left the sword to Katsuro. Katsuro know how to used it well as he had watched his father doing it when helping people to exterminate you-kais. He soon mastered it well within a year after his father's death. But he never wanted to follow his father's footsteps of ended up marry a human being. I guess he was being bullied when he was a child and he never wanted that to happened to his next generation. So, he hide his identity of being a han-you and go look for a mate. He soon found her, she was a cat demon and her father was the leader of the troop. He lied to her that he was a full you-kai and as cats' nose is not really good, they could not detected and so they accepted him." said Houjo-kun.

" But I thought cats and dogs can't be together?" ask the curious Kaori, who interrupted Houjo-kun in the middle of his story telling. But still, Kaori apologized.

"Well, that was because years ago, his father and uncle had been involved in this war with the cats and he won. But during the battle, they even tried to save some cats and the cats were all very grateful and they all would never forget what his father and uncle has done. And of course, to repay they to their kindness, thus, begin to accept to be with dogs. But soon, Katsuro could not hide his identity any longer. He was later found out that he was a han-you and everyone felt betrayed. They later have a war about it and soon, the leader of the troop sealed him to the tree while watching his daughter died." Houjo-kun seemed to know everything about Katsuro's story.

"But you know… how does it connects it with the bow? I mean this is crazy…" said Kaori while stroking Niki's pure white fur.

But Houjo-kun seemed to be very serious now." You may think this is crazy but it seems that the bow chooses you to find it after the previous owner's death. You are the chosen one. Besides, I have not finished the whole thing yet…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

"Oh… ok…" Kaori looked a bit stunned. And there's more??? She was confused over the relationship between Houjo-kun and Katsuro. If they are not related, how did Houjo-kun know all Katsuro's stories?

Houjo-kun went back to his story telling. "Ok. Back to where I am… Oh yes, the story of the bow. Well, his mother was a miko. One day, both Katsuro's parents went to a place, where she had met the bow and it had chosen her, Mount Azusa. It was believed that she wanted to defeat a very powerful and evil demon called Naraku, who wanted to be the most powerful you-kai in the world…"

Kaori stared at him. She was stunned that he knows everything of Katsuro. Were they related? She decided to ask him, " How did you know all Katsuro's life and their parents?"

Houjo-kun answered, "Well, we used to be friends in our childhood days. His family stayed near my castle in a city and we always met each other somewhere. But no one wanted to play with him and so I took pity on him and thus we make friends even though my parents had forbidden me to do that. As the years past, our friendship was going further and further and we started having not seeing each other. Then a few years back, I moved to her and became a doctor. Coincidently, he was wondering around here too. We were still friends and we started to see each other again like we used to be. But one day he told me that he had an idea of getting a full you-kai as his mate. I told him that he himself is a han-you and no one would really accept him. But he assured me that he will find one, sooner or later."

"I guess it cannot be help… you know… haha. " said Kaori as she gave out a short laugh.

Houjo-kun looked at her in a daze for a while and as he realized he had been daydreaming for a while, he continued, "Well yes, it cannot be helped…" He repeated what Kaori was saying and they both had a long pause in their conversation.

Both of them felt the awkwardness and so Kaori started a new conversation again. " So, how about you? Do you have a person you loved before?" She asked Houjo-kun. But Houjo-kun said nothing. He tried to turn away so that he would not look at Kaori in her face. He was blushing a little bit too red, but it seems to Kaori was just because of the heat that is generated out from the fire Houjo-kun had set for the hot water to "cook" the tea leaves.

He tired to clam himself, but somehow his way of doing it isn't right and the red doesn't go off. They had not been talking for 5 minutes already and Houjo-kun started to feel more and more tense by every minute. Kaori however, spend time stroking her Niki, whose fat body lied lazily on her lap, yawning. It must be the scary lady demon that tired her.

Houjo-kun couldn't resist talking. All he wanted is to get away from the silence as they have been talking and chatting quite well, and now will that little obstacle, that little small question, with consist of just a few words, made the silence very odd in a way.

Then Houjo-kun tried to turn and peep at Kaori for a moment or two. He realized that both Kaori and Niki had fallen in the arms of Morphs and so he pulled a blanket over her should from the front, covering Niki and exposing only Kaori's face and her tired left hand sticking out so as to support her back as she lean on the wall.

He looked at her left hand. His heart pumping faster every second as he inched nearer and nearer towards her and until the distance where his and her face, they were only about 1 inch apart. He liked her a lot when he first met her. He just falls in love at the first sight. He tried to reach out to touch her protruding hand and wanted to grab her fingers in his palm. He wanted to…

"Kei, I feel the same f***ing way too when I fall for that f***ing cat-b*tch. If you f***ing want then just do it. If you don't want, then dun f***ing come too close to her. She may slap you by the way. "

It was Katsuro, standing at Houjo-kun's doorstep when he almost did it. Houjo-kun was being frightened by that sudden comment from Katsuro. He turned away from the sleepy Kaori and sit up straight.

"Do what?" he said defiantly.

Katsuro raised his eyebrows, then smirk and said "nothing. I said it just to scare you a little bit." He then walked inside Houjo-kun's house and sat down beside him while Houjo-kun serve him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Katsuro murmured and he sipped it. Then, there was a moment of silence.

"How does it feel like?"

Houjo-kun asked this sudden question that broke the silence. Katsuro looked at him with his right eye while he continued to drink his tea.

"Feel like what?" He rolled his eyes as he put down his tea. He seemed disturbed as he crossed both his arms.

"Well… f-f-fee-feel l-like being in l-l-lo-lov-love…" Houjo-kun blushed slightly (pinkish) as he managed to force out these words out from his mouth, especially the word 'love'.

Katsuro looked at him with a little bit of surprise. He, too, blushed slightly, but he managed to hide it away by giving a little 'kei'.

"I dun f***ing want to remember my past anymore…" he just said all these and he lied sideways, back facing Houjo-kun, together with a hand to support the head and the other to balance. Soon, he felled asleep and Houjo-kun knew that he could not ask him that same question anymore. He, too, laid his bedspread on the floor near the door and sleep.


End file.
